Gee We look Swell
by Bayley Storme
Summary: This actually has nothing to do with LND I just wanted to use Ramin Karimloo as the main character and i had to put it somewhere. 1950's A hotel entertainer-Brain Dean-catches a glimpse of a girl who is out of his league but tries to go for it anyway.


Authors Note: **I do not own these songs! just everything else!** I imagine the main character as Ramin Karimloo, this actually has nothing to do with LND...sorry :P Had to put it somewhere! If you like it though, **Please Review!** Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

My soul purpose in life was to entertain, this I was certain. Though it was bold of me to jet out into such an extreme, I was a rebel, what can I say? My father of course, wanted me to become a doctor or lawyer, any of that bull shit. He would say, "Son you are a nosebleed," and I would merely shake my head while silently cursing my way down the list of words I felt applied to him. My father was never home, and when he was my mother catered on him like a personal servant, making sure each hand was occupied. She made me sick. I'm sure you are thinking I am a horrible person, right? Well let me tell you something, not once have they shown an affection to me. Yeah maybe at a Christmas bash where they would spout their words of love as they chatted to a friend. That's the way life went though and as much as I hated every second, I was to follow those rules.

It was my Junior year in the university and I had taken up a job at a local hotel called the Spritz. It was where all the big shots came and lucky me, I worked my way up from being a janitor, to a busser, a dishwasher, a waiter and now to the top as the musical entertainer. You may not think it's much but I busted my chops to get to where I am and I got to say, I love it. It's just me and the mic up on the stage with the jazz band and pianist behind me. The spotlight circled me, while giving the musicians very little light. With all my days of singing, it never got old. Especially the day that I saw _her_ for the first time.

_Summer, 1952_

It was a regular night at the Spritz. The dinning hall was full, waiters circled the room while glaring at me with envy. A couple big shots here and there, every women elegantly dressed up to nine, with men at their sides. Each night I imagined that I was the star of a Broadway show and this was my solo in front of thousands, it sure kept my motivation up. I wore a white suit jacket with a buttoned up white shirt underneath and a bow tie, black pants down to my shoes that shone in the spotlight. My hair was slicked back into a D.A. with gel, such a cat, I imagined the ladies would love it. If I was lucky to find one that is. My boss-Donald Richardson-walked up the stage to announce my entrance, "Please welcome your entertainment for tonight, Brian Dean!" He guided his hand out to me and I made my way up the stage stairs and gave a cheesy wave. Mr. Richardson shook my hand and whispered, "Don't screw this up kid, we got important people out here." Then he left with a smile on his face, I took a deep breath. He said that every night. The lights lit up on the stage and the piano started to play its intro, I walked up to the microphone and swayed lightly to the music and grabbed the mic carefully as my line came in.

" _They used to tell me I was building a dream, And so I followed the mob. When there was earth to plow or guns to bear, I was always there, right on the job_." I then grabbed the mic with both hands, adding more emotion into my face and carefully letting the notes carry out.

"_They used to tell me I was building a dream, With peace and glory ahead. Why should I be standing in line, Just waiting for bread?_" After the verse, the beat started to pick up so I tapped my foot along with it.

"_Once I built a railroad, I made it run, Made it race against time. Once I built a railroad, now it's done, Brother, can you spare a dime? Once I built a tower up to the sun, Brick and rivet and lime. Once I built a tower, now it's done, Brother, can you spare a dime?_" My voice then rose and became louder.

"_Once in Khaki suits, gee, we look swell, Full of that Yankee Doodly Dum. Half a million boots went slogging through Hell, And I was the kid with the drum_." The last note dragged and brought my voice down to become soft again.

" _Say, don't you remember? They called me 'Al', It was 'Al' all the time. Why don't you remember? I'm your pal, Say buddy, can you spare a dime_?" After this verse was a musical break and I slid my shoes around the stage, moving my body to the beat, hoping to be entertaining. As I did, I looked up and saw a young woman walk across an aisle that was between the tables in front of the stage and the second row of tables. She wore a red dress that went down to her calves, black heels that shone and a small silver necklace around her detailed neckline. Her hair was tied upon her head, holding all of her golden hair, her eyes caught mine as time stopped. They were blue bullets that pierced me right through the heart, they were forever etched into my skin. She seemed to glide across the floor, looking away from me after giving a seductive smile. I could feel my heart speed, almost forgetting where I was. Coming back to reality, I hear my cue to start back up with the lyrics; adding in even more effort then before to attract her attention.

"_Once in khaki suits, ah, gee, we looked swell, Full of that Yankee Doodly Dum. Half a million boots went slogging through Hell, And I was the kid with the drum. Oh, say, don't you remember? They called me 'Al', It was 'Al' all the time. Say, don't you remember_?" My voice became even louder hoping for another glace from the woman who now sat at a table surrounded my older folks, "_I'm you pal_!" The note carried out, filling all of the room and then quieted for the last line, "_Buddy, can you spear a dime_?" My gaze was completely on her but she was turned away, what a tease! The crowd applauded and I walked off the stage to take a minor break as the band continued to play.

Only having a few minutes to spare, I pulled a waiter aside who sneered at me, jealous obviously. "Who's the Doll in the red dress?" I slyly pointed over to her table. The waiter laughed.

"She is WAY out of your league." I gave him a look, "Well It's only the truth. Her father owns the hotel." I almost spit out the water I was drinking, it hurt as I swallowed.

"She's Mr. Spritz's daughter?" The waiter nodded in response.

"Yeah, so good luck with that." He patted me on the back and whispered to himself as he left, "_What a nut_!" I could have cared less, she was gorgeous and call me crazy but I swore, once I was done tonight I would get up the courage to talk to her.

My time was up and I headed back onto the stage, a few people clapping in response. The new song was more uptempo, my favorite. I pulled the mic up to my mouth, knee bent as I sang into it. The piano played a riff and I began, "At least I know what's killing me, yeah. I don't live a fantasy, I know I know you disagree, at least I know what's killing me..."

* * *

Hoped you all enjoyed! If you want to listen to the song, "Buddy Can You Spear A Dime" Which Ramin Karimloo actually sang go here on youtube: /watch?v=BCeSe4d1W64

**REVIEW!**


End file.
